Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 3
| Series = Bloodshot Salvation | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Daddy dearest! NOW: When Magic’s estranged family of sadistic cultists come to take her back home, Ray Garrison is forced to succumb to the rage within and protect his family against those who would do them harm. But as Magic’s bizarre relatives reveal their true intentions – including those of the demented leader called “Daddy” – the man once known as Bloodshot will quickly discover that the path to revenge is one filled with dire and deadly consequences... THEN: Years from today – in a world gone wrong where Bloodshot long ago went M.I.A. – can Magic and Jessie navigate the agents of Omen that now pursue them across the heartland? And just when their darkest hour arrives, a familiar face is about to appear with a helping hand...and a message from beyond the grave! New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (Black Hammer) and explosive artists Lewis LaRosa (BLOODSHOT REBORN) and Mico Suayan (BLOODSHOT REBORN) charge forward here for Bloodshot’s most heart-wrenching battle yet! The Book of Revenge, Part 3 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * Villains: * * * Project Rising Spirit * Rampage * Other Characters: * Daddy's gang * Daddy's girls * Doctor * * * Nurse Locations: * * Now ** *** **** ** *** Hospital ** *** King's house **** Wooden barn ** *** Omen's storage facility ** New York *** New York City **** Manhattan ** *** Trailer park Items: * * Machine guns * * Vehicles: * Helicopter * Ray's pickup truck * Trailers * Van Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, & (Pre-Order), (1:20), & (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Bloodshot Salvation #3 contains the following extra material: * Bloodshot by Bodenheim: Pre-Order Edition Covers #1-3 (pencils to colors); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Villainous Work: Jeff Lemire on the villains of Bloodshot Salvation (Interview); * Processing Salvation: Pencils, inks, and colors by Lewis LaRosa and Diego Rodriguez; * Scripting Salvation: Scripts, pencils, and colors for page 1. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSS 003 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg|'Cover A' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 003 COVER-B PALOSZ.jpg|'Cover B (Villains)' by Monika Palosz BSS 003 COVER-C ANACLETO.jpg|'Cover C (Battle Damaged)' by Jay Anacleto & Brian Reber BSS PRE-ORDER 003 COVER BODENHEIM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSS 003 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING SMALLWOOD.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Greg Smallwood BSS 003 VARIANT-ICON ADAMS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Bloodshot Icon Cover' by Neal Adams & Tim Shinn Interlocking Cover The "1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover" (issues #1-3 & 5) by Greg Smallwood: Promotional Art Previews BSS 003 001.jpg BSS 003 002.jpg BSS 003 003.jpg BSS 003 004.jpg BSS 003 005.jpg BSS 003 006.jpg BSS 003 007.jpg BSS 003 008.jpg Related References External links